


Midnight Scribbles

by IrisPatton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Scribbles, Sporadic Updates, kalopsia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPatton/pseuds/IrisPatton
Summary: Random things that get stuck in my head. So, i'm kinda dumping it here. It's all generalized -the characters, the drafts are random and completely unrelated unless stated otherwise.Un-Beta'd. The updates will be sporadic. So, I'm leaving the work as 'complete'~Scribbles from a partially insomniac author~





	Midnight Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Kalopsia
> 
> n. A condition, state or delusion in which things appear more beautiful than they really are. In English 'Kalopsia' can also mean beautiful sight or with beautiful eyes.

So, maybe she was trapped in a delusion. But she'd prefer it that way. With how the world around her was. She would always choose to give her love unconditionally to anyone who needed it than to wake up and be one of those, whom she so passionately hated.

And maybe 'hate' was a strong word, but she still chose it. She knew the meaning behind words well. Knew what they did, how easily they could destroy and replenish people -the same people who would claim to be invincible mere moments before crumbling.The same people who were broken before but now radiate warmth that equivalent of the summer sun.

She never lost sight of what she meant. Choosing her words carefully for those who listened and for those who only heard -knowing the difference well. Never wanting to hurt anyone intentionally.

Always remembering to tell people what they wanted to hear. Little compliments here and there. 'You're pretty' 'Love you loads' 'I'm here for you, talk to me'.

And it worked, not always and not in ways that she wanted -it didn't resolve their worries but it made them happy. and that's all that mattered to her -their happiness- that's all that mattered. Even if just a little happiness, it was because of her. So she tried harder.

One day she fell in love. She fell in love with the idea of happiness and people, of love itself. So, she did the next best thing that came to her mind. She dreamt of people happy together and in love. Trying her best to keep the dream alive, she started caring and giving. Trying her best to make her dream come true. It didn't.

She shattered into little pieces when she realized how cruel this world was. The negativities soo deeply rooted into it's very core, that the people all but rejected anything different. Her dream had been the very thing that broke her.

They had called her a fool, a dreamer, told her to grow up, she had never listened, she should have. She should have, then maybe -just maybe- she wouldn't be so broken now. She wouldn't be hating the very thing that she fell in love with.

Maybe now the idea of 'love and happiness' wouldn't have sounded so appalling, the people wouldn't be so untrustworthy. She shouldn't have dreamt. Should've stayed quiet, but how could she have done that when she promised herself that she would speak up.

She broke that promise. Maybe that's why her voice left her at times and she became nonverbal. Maybe that's why she felt suffocated. Maybe that's why she couldn't breathe, Broken promises were punished after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed Reading!!
> 
> English isn't my first language. So, if there are any mistakes, please mention them in the comments down below.
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you guys leave Reviews and Kudos. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always valued as well.


End file.
